


Announcements

by Cotton_Candy_Apple



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotton_Candy_Apple/pseuds/Cotton_Candy_Apple
Summary: news on stories and other things!





	1. 16/MAY/2018

This page is for announcements on all current stories.

Unlikely Places will be rewritten and wont be updated until i finish, the plot will remain the same but the writing will be a whole lot better (Plus probably more emotionally charged scenes in it!) I hope you can all be patient with me while I rewrite it!

Mine! will be put on a less regular update schedule than Unlikely Places, as honestly i wrote it as a side project to keep me busy when i needed a break from Unlikely Places.

1000 things WILL CONTINUE! It will be put on a monthly update schedule along with Mine!!!

After graduation I'll have more free time to write! BUT I won't have a substantial writing device until i can afford one, so all my writing will be done on a tablet and will include, many typos unless i have adequate time to edit. Please don't rush me.... 

I need beta readers. Email me at Thatonebardishere@gmail.com if you're interested!


	2. MAY/22/2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUICK THING!!!

HI IM GRADUATING THIS WEEK AND HAVE A FUCK TON TO DO PLEASE GOD BE PATIENT WITH ME IM PHYSICALLY ROTTING RN AND PANICKING I PROMISE ILL GET TO EVERYTHING I SWEAR IM JUST REALLY BUSY AND I STILL HAVE JUNK TO DO AFTER GRADUATION!


End file.
